


Obligatory Valentine’s Day Fic

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Series: It's that AU [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clint - Freeform, Fluff, Harley and Peter kiss like once, Homophobic middle aged white women, I’m not sure where Sam is to be honest, M/M, Mentioned: - Freeform, Obligatory Valentine’s Day fic, Rodney is mentioned a few times, hopefully this is cute, natasha romanov - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: An explanation of that watch thing. Presumably takes place last year but hey, who knows. Probably won’t make sense if you haven’t read the other stuff in this series.





	Obligatory Valentine’s Day Fic

When Harley came up to Peter on the morning of a cold but overall random day in February and hugged him for no reason, Peter was rightfully suspicious. Harley never acted this sweet unless he had done something wrong. I mean, not that he was complaining, but still. Suspicious. When Harley started kissing his neck while he was trying to make cereal and startled him enough to almost pour milk all over the counter, he turned around and held Harley at arms length. 

“Ok,” he said. “What have you done wrong this time and why does it warrant this kind of behavior?”

Harley looked at him like he was completely insane. This was not entirely unusual, so Peter continued staring him down. 

“Babe,” said Harley. 

“Yeah?” said Peter, because he still thought that it was a cold but overall random day in February.

“Babe, it’s Valentine’s Day,” Harley told him. Peter looked into Harley’s eyes, then walked out of the kitchen to stare at the calendar that hung in the lounge, and then looked at his watch. Harley, who had followed him, watched, rather amused. He sat on the couch, got back up, looked at the calendar again, looked at his watch again, and looked back at Harley. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” said Peter, voice completely emotionless. Harley fought back a laugh. 

“It is,” Harley replied. 

“What.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Pete,” Harley said again.

“hE CK.”

Peter suddenly grabbed Harley’s wrist and started dragging him towards the lab, purposefully going the long way around Tony and Pepper’s bedroom. He knew there was a reason he hadn’t seen them all morning. At this point he had forgotten about the cereal he left in the kitchen, completely focused on giving Harley a not terrible first Valentine’s Day. Harley himself was laughing as Peter and his super strength dragged him through the hallways. It was their first Valentine’s as a couple, and clearly, it was already going great. And it was only nine in the morning!

Eventually Harley realized where they were going and consciously tried to stop Peter, who didn’t notice because of his super strength, because it be like that sometimes. 

“Peter, why are we going to the labs instead of somewhere…” Harley turned his head to look in the general direction of the elevators. “Else?” 

“Because,” said Peter, not turning to look at him or slowing down at all, “I forgot it was Valentine’s Day and thus did not get you a gift. We can go out for dinner or something later but I just had the best idea and you are going to help me make it.”

Harley stared into the the nearest security camera like he was on the office, while Peter pulled open the door to the lab and pushed Harley in. He grabbed two pairs of lab goggles and threw one to Harley, keeping a pair for himself. Harley only looked at the goggles for a few seconds before putting them on, following Peter around as he pulled out various tools and things from under benches and off of shelves. 

“So, are you actually going to tell me what we’re doing or can I leave?” Asked Harley as Peter pulled out a box of blank grid paper. 

Peter put the box down on the table very gently and spun around, startling Harley more than a little bit, not that he would ever admit it. He pointed at Harley’s face, finger less than a few inches from his nose. 

“You can not leave until we are done.” 

Peter spun back around and continued rushing about the room gathering various supplies while Harley leaned back against the wall, amused. 

Finally, Peter sat down on the bench and began drawing on the grid paper with something akin to a fountain pen, at which point Harley drifted over to watch him work. The design seemed simple enough; a watch with a leather band embedded with vibranium and a small screen- overall the outside looked somewhat similar to an Apple Watch. The inside held various things, including a small circuit board as well as a direct communicator. 

“Whatcha making?” Harley stood behind Peter and put his chin on top of Peter’s head. He was still rather amused by the fact that Peter had forgotten about Valentine’s Day and that his immediate instinct when realizing what he did was to drag Harley to the lab to invent something. Peter’s pen continued scratching across the paper, labeling various parts and the materials needed to make them. 

“It’s a watch,” said Peter, quite obviously.

“Yeah Pete, I can tell,” Harley told him. “I mean, what’s special about it? What’s it meant to do?”

“Oh, well we’re going to make to two of them, and when both people are wearing them, you can see the other person’s vitals. I can can make it beep or something when there’s something wrong maybe. Otherwise it’ll be like an Apple Watch that you don’t need your phone to use.”

“Who are you giving them to?” asked Harley, genuinely curious. At this, Peter turned around, face incredulous. 

“They’re for us, idiot.”

“...Oh, that makes sense. Are you going to put Karen in them?”

Peter hummed. “I’ll put Karen in mine. I’ve actually been working on a personal AI for you, so your’s will probs have her in it.”

Harley’s eyes widened, though Peter couldn’t see them as he was still designing their watches. Coding an AI is one of the most complicated things in probably the world, but he wasn’t actually surprised that Peter was able to do it. What he was surprised about was that Peter had coded an AI for him. He knocked on the table next to where Peter was drawing.

“You can code an AI?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Mr. Stark taught me how to code them a few months ago,” Peter replied absently. 

“And you coded an AI… for me?”

“Yeah, of course.” Peter tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he added a few miniscule details to the battery. “It was the first one I’ve done though, so Mr. Stark helped a lot.”

“What’s their name?” Harley asked. If the AI was for him, then he may as well know a bit about it before he met it.

Peter finally looked up, apparently done with the design. “It’s Sofia, Fia for short. Take a look at this please. You think it would work?”

Harley sat down on the bench next to Peter, brushed the hair out of his face, and tried to ignore the way Peter was very obviously leaning into him. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to let him skip breakfast, especially with his advanced metabolism. Especially if it was going to make him do stuff like this while Harley was trying to focus on what he was sure was a very cool watch design. 

“What’s with the nanotech stuff in the watch band?”

“That’s for me, not for you. My watch will be able to expand into my Spider-Man suit. They’re both going to have nanotech in the PBC though, so that we’ll be able to fit all the stuff for an AI and whatever else we want into the watch. I’ve already added a bluetooth antenna here,” Peter pointed to a part on the watch, “As an idea of how the nanotech would work.”

“What about this?”

 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo. 

 

Pepper Potts walked down the hall into the kitchen while Tony took a shower back in their bedroom. They had both missed breakfast, and she suspected that the boys were either out eating lunch, or also rather hungry. Knowing Peter, he had probably forgotten that Valentine’s Day was a thing that existed, and knowing Harley, he had probably reminded him in literally the worst way possible. 

Both of their jackets were still hung on hooks by the door though, so they were definitely in the tower somewhere. Not the lounge though, or either of their bedrooms, or the kitchen, or the dining room. She frowned suspiciously. Neither of them were in the residential area of the tower, nor could she see any of the other Avengers. To be fair, most of them were out during the day, and she knew Clint had gone home yesterday so that he could spend the day with his family, but still. 

It was at this point that she came upon Peter’s uneaten bowl of cereal and the carton of milk on the counter. 

Peter didn’t eat breakfast, thought Pepper, so he’s probably in the labs.

Not something a normal mother would think upon realizing that their son didn’t eat breakfast, but Pepper Potts is far from normal. In fact, literally everyone in their weird dysfunctional family was the farthest thing from normal basically ever. For example, one of Peter’s uncles is a seven year old walking supercomputer who’s engaged to a literal witch. Another is a 102 year old gay formerly brainwashed assassin who once accidentally killed his adoptive father’s parents. Thinking about it, Pepper’s probably the most normal out of the bunch.

Nevertheless, she headed to the kitchen to go make sandwiches or something for lunch. She wasn’t sure yet. 

By the time Tony joined her in the kitchen, she was plating grilled cheese sandwiches for Harley and Peter. Tony hugged her and put his head on her shoulder.

“Hey honey,” she said without turning her head. “Can you bring these down to the boys? I’m pretty sure they’re in your lab.”  
“Not Peter’s?” asked Tony.

“Maybe.” Pepper handed him the two plates, one with five sandwiches and one with only two. “Come back up when you’re done; I made us lunch too.”

“Mmkay,” Tony hummed. “And then back to bed? I need a nap.”

Pepper laughed lightly. “I need to do laundry first, hon. After that, sure.”

Tony grabbed the plates and kissed Pepper on the cheek before leaving the kitchen, taking a very different path to the labs than Peter and Harley had. He knocked on the door with his foot (he kicked the door) and screamed bloody murder at it. 

“Geez,” said Harley, opening the door a bit. “There’s no hecking need for that kind of noise in this household.”

“I brought you lunch,” said Tony, who had now stopped screaming. 

Peter pushed Harley aside and opened the door so that Tony could now see inside the lab. There were tools scattered everywhere, as if someone had been throwing them, and a bucket of metal scraps on the bench. What appeared to be a watch was plugged into a laptop, while another similar watch sat on a table with PCBs scattered around it. A magnifying glass was hanging from a hook that he was almost certain wasn’t there the last time he was in the lab. Peter’s hair was mused and there was a pair of lab goggles perched on top of his head, but his eyes were bright and his smile was wide. Harley could be seen smiling fondly at him from where he had sat down on the bench. 

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter said. “You brought us lunch? You didn’t have to of course, but thank you so much! Did Ms. Potts make it for us? Thank her for us too please!” 

Tony looked Harley straight in the eyes and mouthed “precious”. Harley nodded and Tony looked back at Peter. 

“Yeah kid, I’ll tell her. What are you guys making?”

“Harley and I are making matching watches,” Peter replied. 

“...okay kid. I’m going back up to Pepper, if you guys aren’t done for a while than one of us will come get you guys for dinner-”

“We were actually going to go out for dinner,” Harley interrupted from right behind Peter. For some reason, Peter actually jumped about a solid foot in the air and spun around. Tony guessed that Peter’s spider-sense didn’t really go off to Harley anymore. 

“Hmm, sure,” Tony said. “If you guys don’t go out and forget about eating because you’re too engrossed in whatever you’re working on-”

“They’re matching watches…” whispered Peter. 

“Whatever you’re working on,” repeated Tony, “then either me or Pepper will come and get you guys for dinner.”

“Okay, Tony,” said Harley, taking the sandwiches and pushing Tony out of the lab with his foot (he literally kicked Tony out of the lab), “thanks for the food, now go away.”

“Hey, respect your elders kiddo,” Tony complained. He didn’t make any visible effort not to be kicked out though, and Harley easily locked the door behind him. 

 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo. 

 

It was dinner time, and as far as Steve could tell, Harley and Peter hadn’t left the lab all day. When he had left the tower that morning to go out with Bucky, he had opened the door to the lab to say goodbye, only to see Harley and Peter both leaned over something miniscule on the table and music playing so loud he could barely hear himself think. Not wanting to bother the two at what he supposed was their own romantic getaway, he had quietly closed the door and left. 

He and Bucky had spent the day sightseeing in civilian clothing, seeing what they had missed in their 70 year hiatus from life. They went to newer attractions such as the various museums that had sprung up, but also went to a lot of the places they had frequented as children, such as Central Park or the small twenty-four-hour cafe down the street from their old apartment that was somehow still open even though their apartment was gone. It was a very nostalgic trip for the both of them, but there was enough making out in dark alleyways and holding hands across the table to make it Valentine’s Day sufficient. There was also enough judging stares from middle aged white women that were younger than them for Steve to want to rip the hood of his winter jacket off of his head and give the young upstarts a good talking-to. 

By the time the two got back to Stark Tower, the sun was setting. Tony and Pepper were sitting on the couch in the lounge, each with their own book and both sipping from the same mug of coffee. A half eaten box of heart shaped chocolates sat on the coffee table, of which Steve and Bucky had both grabbed one. However, neither of them spotted either of the two teens anywhere in the residential area of the tower, and as their coats were still hanging by the door, they probably weren’t out either. 

Now, while Bucky watched the pasta with orders to turn off the fire in a few minutes, Steve was on a mission to force some food down the esophaguses of two teenagers that clearly could not take care of themselves. The two were practically soulmates, but they really did not have the ‘person who hyperfocuses’ and ‘person who keeps the other person from dying’ dynamic that Tony and Pepper had. 

Steve opened the door of the lab, only to find Harley and Peter standing on opposite sides of the rather large room, both staring at their wrists. Both boys were wearing new watches, and as he watched them, Peter looked up, started screeching, and ran towards Harley, who met him in the middle and just… picked Peter right off the ground. Not that Harley is that strong or anything, it’s just that Peter weighs about as much as a reasonably full backpack. 

“Yes!” Shouted Peter, unnecessarily loudly in Steve’s opinion. “We did it! They work!”

And then the two kissed, you know, because they’re like that.

It was at this point that Steve cleared his throat awkwardly and interrupted what he was sure was a very triumphant and romantic moment. He wasn’t actually sure, because he had no idea what Peter was talking about at all, but that’s what it seemed like.

“Hey kids, it’s time for dinner. You two have been in here all day, you know.”

Peter startled and basically pushed Harley away from him, ending in him falling into a heap on the ground, as there was no longer anyone supporting him. . Harley stumbled but managed to stay upright, although after seeing Peter on the ground, he laughed so hard he ended up on the floor as well. Steve only stared at the two in mild to moderate amusement and general concern. 

“...okay, well come on up when you two are ready, because we have dinner all ready to go.” Steve backed out the door and shut it behind him as he heard Peter’s laughter join in with Harley’s. 

He walked back to the kitchen, where Bucky was straining the pasta noodles over the pot. Somehow, Bucky knew he was there without turning around, and began speaking while he put the pasta into bowls. 

“Did you find Harley and Peter?” He asked. 

“Yeah I did. They were still in the lab like I thought they would be. Who are we still waiting on for dinner?” 

“Nat got here while you were off looking for the boys, so just Peter’s aunt.”

“Not Vis and Wanda?” 

“I heard that they’re having dinner out tonight, so they aren’t coming. And Clint’s still with his family. Oh, and Rodney. He hasn’t confirmed if he’s coming today though- he said he would text Tony but I haven’t actually seen him yet.”

The elevator chimed and Tony stepped out with Pepper and May. From the dining room door, Peter and Harley ran into the lounge and Harley paused by Tony while Peter gave May a hug. 

“Hey kids,” said Tony, “what were you guys working on all day?”

Peter let go of May and grinned at Harley, holding out his hand so that everyone could see his new watch. 

“We made matching watches that pair up-”

“They monitor the other person’s vitals!” Interrupted Harley.

“And they play music.”

“And Peter made and AI for me and put it in mine; his has Karen.”

“And it can turn into my suit!”

“They have direct comms too-”

“Okay, okay,” Tony said. “Slow down you two. So let me get this straight. You guys spent all day basically reinventing Apple Watches.”

“...literally not at all,” said Harley. “Were you even listening to a word we said, old man?” 

Peter nudged him, presumably in indignation of his nickname for Tony. Then he continued with what Harley has just said. 

“Mr. Stark,” he said, “actually our watches were made as a pair so that they could monitor the other person’s vitals at all times and to notify us if there was any weird stuff going on. They also both have an AI in them; mine has Karen and Harley’s has Sofia, remember that AI you helped me code a while ago? Otherwise, they have the same features as any Stark Phone without having to have a phone nearby like an Apple Watch. Mine also has my Spider Suit in it like your watch has your Iron Man suit.” 

Tony just blinked at the two while Harley smiled at him smugly from behind Peter and May and Pepper began to clap. Steve, hearing the clapping from the kitchen and being done with cooking anyways, came out into the lounge and started clapping as well, Bucky close behind him. 

Tony finally gathered himself. 

“...nice job you two, I’m impressed.” Peter grinned so widely Steve could see his individual teeth, and he could see Harley trying to hide a similar smile behind him. “Can I see one of those, kiddo?”

“Of course Mr. Stark,” chirped Peter. He undid the watch from around his wrist and handed it to Tony, who looked it over, turning it around in both hands. He finally gave it back. 

“Vibranium nanomachines. Very nice. And it won’t detected when you walk through metal detectors?”

“Not even a little, Mr. Stark!” 

Bucky interrupted this very touching scene, walking in between the two parties talking. 

“Ok, ya’ll, dinner’s ready.” He turned to Tony. “Is Rodney coming tonight or not, because we sure didn’t make him any pasta.”

“No, he’s not,” Tony told him. “His mission’s taking a little longer than expected so he won’t be home ‘till tomorrow or the day after.” 

Everyone headed towards the dining room for Steve’s excellent pasta- an excellent end to a day that was only as excellent as they made it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a consistent upload schedule still- I’ll working something out soon I promise. This will be the only thing going up this week though *sighs*
> 
> Comments and kudos clear my skin, water my crops, and feed my family so please leave feedback! Also I am always looking for ideas of what to write next so writing prompts for this universe always come in handy.


End file.
